


I Choose You

by DollyPop



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, F/M, Pokemon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollyPop/pseuds/DollyPop
Summary: When Cinnamon, Stein's Aggron, comes into the Pokecenter that Marie is working in with a hell of a splinter, she somehow manages to charm the Pokemon and his trainer in one fell swoop.





	

“Static, no!” Marie called out, running after the small Pichu that refused to stay in their pen. When she found out that she would be interning at the PokeCenter, she never imagined that their separate daycare facility would be such a pain and she’d have to chase pokemon all throughout the building. Her Chansey, Charm, seemed to give her a sympathetic look as Marie bent close to the ground, trying to snatch up the mischievous little creature currently trying to stuff itself underneath the front door.

“Oh for the love of- Static! Stop!” she called out, stomping her foot down on the ground so hard, Static seemed to go off balance, letting loose a short squeal before Marie rushed forward and brought the poor thing to her chest, lifting it from the floor.

“What have I told you about this, Static?” Marie scowled, trying to hold her composure in light of the utter cuteness of the little creature’s big eyes, blinking at her wetly. “Don’t pull the face-“ she started, groaning when Static only made a sad squeal, sounding very much like a squeak toy with the air leaving. She sighed heavily, rolling her eyes and starting to make her way back to the daycare, having ended up in the main area, and she scooped up a bag of treats from the counter. 

She was giving up lightning Pokemon, she swore it.

“Fine. _Fine._ But I’m not going to keep rewarding you when you get out, you little escape artist. Are we clear?” Static made another pathetic noise, covering up the sound of the door, which she assumed would be _locked_  since Marie was currently the only person on the entire first floor.

“I presume Doctor Nygus isn’t in?” a raspy voice called out and Marie all but dropped the little Pichu in her hands when she whirled around, bringing most of her hair into her face, the strands clinging to her lipgloss as she sputtered. The treats flung out of her hands and smacked the man against the chest in her trajectory, and she closed her eyes in mortification. 

From the side, she could almost _feel_  Charm’s second-hand embarrassment.

Marie brought a free hand to her face, shoving her hair away, blinking up at no other than the current, impromptu gym leader of Death City. Stein. Good lord, why did she always look like such a ridiculous woman in front of him? This was the tenth time just this week. First, he had to walk in on her wrestling with a Muk, looking and smelling disgusting. Then with her bangs on fire because of a Magmar, and now this? She wanted to hide her face in her hands. 

He blinked at her, unperturbed, raising a single brow. After what felt like too much time, he finally asked her, “Well?” and Marie was suddenly hit by the fact that she had stared at him for a moment too long and that he had asked a question. As per usuak. 

“I- um, yes,” Marie sputtered, tempted to scowl at herself. “Nygus stepped out for a moment.”

Good going, Marie, she groaned as he nodded, wanting to go bury herself in the back and never come to see the light of day again. Even Static seemed to still in sympathy for her general situation. Stein didn’t seem to affected, however. 

But that was probably because he was used to being gawked at. But not for the reasons she was doing it. Admittedly, not many people, if any at all, were attracted to the aloof leader, as scarred and scary that he could be. But Marie had always had such a thing for the people and things that most would consider odd or dangerous. It was why she even _had_ a Manectric, Molly, and a Zapdos, Zuza. 

Plus, his eyes were just a tad too green for her not to notice how pretty they were. 

Marie cleared her throat, forcing herself out of her little introspection to instead watch as he bend down slowly to pick up the treats she’d thrown, holding them out to her. She smiled at him, but Static wriggled out of her hold at the last final moment to leap for the treats, grasping them in his mouth and scampering about. Marie immediately went to stomp on the ground once more, but Stein was faster, whipping out a pokeball and releasing it, bringing an-

who the hell brought out an Aggron in the middle of a damn pokecenter when a Pichu was running around???

“Wait-” Marie said, watching as Static squealed in fear, backing himself into a corner, but Stein didn’t hesitate.

“Cinnamon,” was all he said, and Marie noticed the light pink bows on both of…Cinnamon’s? horns. Next thing she knew, the Aggron made something that sounded like an excited noise and scooped the Pichu up, bringing it close to their face and nuzzling it. 

“I…what?” she asked, utterly bemused. 

Her Pichu made a confused sound, but was clearly being handled gently. It was then that Marie noticed that Cinnamon was favorite their right side versus their left and Marie’s brows furrowed. 

“Thank you for that,” Stein said, simply. “He’s had a splinter in his paw for hours and refused to allow me to pull it. This was the perfect distraction.” She watched as Stein walked over to Cinnamon, holding a pair of tweezers, but when Cinnamon noticed his owner creeping up on him, he made a huff and turned his back to Stein. 

“Wait,” Marie said, analyzing the situation instantly. “Is this why you had to see Nygus?” 

Stein sighed. “Yes. She has more experience than I in such matters. I’m afraid my medical experience is best suited for humans- what are you doing?” 

Marie slowly unfastened the barrette that she had in her hair. “Cinnamon,” she called out, and the Aggron turned to look over his shoulder, still holding her Pichu, who gave her an irritated look. “Cinnamon, is your paw okay?”

Cinnamon’s shoulders went up instantly, defensive. 

“Shhh, it’s okay!  want to help your paw feel better, but only if you’ll let me?”

The Aggron’s shoulders went down, and Marie smiled. “Can I come closer?”

After a moment, Cinnamon fully turned to her, and she could almost feel Stein’s astonishment at the gesture. 

Marie grinned. “Thank you!” she said, walking forward, holding her barrette out the entire time. “Now, before I do anything, can I put this barrette on you? I want to give it to you. Do you think it’s pretty?”

Cinnamon seemed all too glad at _that_ , it seemed, as he all but jumped at the idea of another accessory, especially such a glittery hair-piece as the one Marie was holding out with her left hand. As she got in close enough, she managed to see the piece of wood that was sticking out of Cinnamon’s left paw, and her spare hand came to her pocket absentmindedly. Being in the pokemon daycare, she was accustomed to having most of her tools in easy proximity to herself, and it seemed as though it was coming in handy, now, as well. 

In one fell swoop, she whipped out her tweezers, but with how close she had to be to the Aggron, he didn’t even notice. Instead, he bent down so she could clip the accessory onto one of his bows, and didn’t even flinch as she pulled out the splinter at the same time. 

“There!” she said, stepping away. “Don’t you look adorable?”

Cinnamon made a pleased roar, and Marie smiled fondly. “And your splinter is out, too. See? Painless.” The confusion that spread over his face was instantaneous, but when he looked down at his paw, seeing it clean, and tentatively flexed it, realizing there was no pain, he seemed ecstatic. Marie giggled, looking over to the side to tell Stein that he had a lovely pokemon, but her heart stopped dead when she noticed that Stein’s lips were tipped up at the corners, as well, as he watched her patch up his Aggron. 

Her mouth moved before she could even think about what she was saying. “Holy crap, have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”

Stein snorted, his eyes still amused even when his mouth settled back into the same neutral expression. “Welcome to the 5th dimension,” he said, blandly, before he tilted his chin at his Aggron. “You’re good with him.”

“He’s a sweetheart,” Marie replied, still hung up on the smile. 

It looked good on him.

“Well, perhaps I’ll simply have to come to you instead of Nygus when I require assistance from this point onward, yes?”

Marie blinked at him in surprised. Was he saying he’d see her… _exclusively????_ Oh good lord, get a hold of yourself, Marie!

“I- uh, I’d like that,” she managed to blurt.

The smirk that tipped at his lips wasn’t as nice as his smile, but it was damn close. 

“Yes, I think I would, as well.”


End file.
